1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention generally pertains to refrigerant systems and more specifically to a valve and subcooler arrangement for storing excess refrigerant charge during a heating mode.
2. Description of Related Art
Reversible HVAC refrigerant systems (e.g., a reversible heat pump) selectively operable in heating and cooling modes typically require a greater charge of refrigerant in the cooling mode than in the heating mode. To accommodate the difference in charge, many reversible refrigerant systems include a receiver or holding tank for storing excess liquid refrigerant during the heating mode. Such receivers, however, can be rather large and thus expensive.
Consequently, there appears to be a need for a better way of dealing with a reversible refrigerant system's changing demand for refrigerant charge as the system switches between a heating a cooling mode.